Real Roses
by Rychan6
Summary: It's been one month since Rido's attack and the Day class is now aware of the existence of Vampires. New students are coming in and a new evil is on the rise. Friends are made and love is in full bloom. Will the school ever remain in peace? and most importantly Zero has a cousin! KaZe FemZero Genderbent Jelsa and Genderbent KristAna
1. Profiles

Rychan: Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated the other stories, I hit a huge wall of writer's block, so I decided to get a few ideas out of the way in hopes of clearing my mind.

Zero: Did you have to make me a girl?!

Kaname: I think that you look cute as one. (Smirks)

Jack: Rychan doesn't own any of the material used.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Real Roses Character Bios

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zero Kiryu**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Vampire, level D**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Grayish Violet**

**Class: Day Class, Junior**

**Family: Shizuka Hio (Adoptive Mother), Kaien Cross (Foster Father), Yagari Touga (Adoptive Uncle), Ichiru Kiryu (Twin Brother), Maria Kurenai (Adoptive Sister), Yuki Kuran (Adoptive sister), Jack Frost (Blood Cousin) **

**Powers: Can create and control rose vines when holding Bloody Rose, will undergo training with Shizuka to unlock other potential powers.**

**One of the best hunters of the Hunter Association and is a perfect with Ichiru and Yori. She doesn't follow the female stereotype, but is naturally elegant and graceful, even though she refuses to admit it. She is strong and independent which earns her many admirers in the Day Class. At least half of the Day Class girls have a girl crush on her. Her cooking is at professional level and is excellent on the piano. Very deadly at hand to hand combat, she may seem mean but is very kind hearted. Will do anything she can to protect her family.**

**Jacklyn (Jack) Frost**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human, Vampire Carrier**

**Hair: Snow White**

**Eyes: Icy Blue, Snowflake Irises**

**Class: Day Class, Junior**

**Family: Nicholas St. North (Adoptive Father), Toothiana Memoria (Adoptive Mother) E. Aster Bunnymund (Adoptive Brother), Sanderson Mansnoozie (Adoptive Brother), Ichiru Kiryu (Cousin), Zero Kiryu (Cousin)**

**Powers: Wind and Snow, powers are amplified with a special staff**

**One of the newest students at Cross Academy, she is a part of the American Co-existence Association. Her gymnastic and figure stating skills are at Olympic level and has an incredible singing voice. She is a master in many Martial Arts and has cat like reflexes. She is fun loving and care free, but will get serious when the situation demands it. She's in charge of making sure that Zero has as much fun as possible. She loves playing tricks especially on Elson, has no idea why though. Hates bullies with a passion and won't hesitate protecting the real victim. DO NOT ANGER!**

**Elson Arendelle**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood **

**Hair: Platinum Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue, a shade darker than Jack's**

**Class: Night Class, Senior**

**Family: Andrew "Andy" Arendelle (Brother)**

**Powers: Strongest Ice user known**

**He's an American Pureblood and the CEO of Arendelle Corp. a company that creates the top of the line winter gear. He's cool, calm, and collected, but loves his brother dearly. He hates any form of cruelty and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Has no idea why he's so protective of Jack.**

**Andrew "Andy" Arendelle**

**Gender: Male **

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood**

**Hair: Ginger**

**Eyes: Forest Green**

**Class: Night Class, Junior**

**Family: Elson Arendelle (Brother)**

**Powers: Fire, power is determined by emotion**

**He's very carefree and easy going and likes to hang out with Jack when he's bored. He gets bored very easily and, like Jack, makes sure Elson lightens up. He doesn't like it when people purposely hurt others and won't hesitate to get in a fight with them. He likes to tease Elson since he knows that Elson has a crush on Jack but has no idea about it. He's clueless about many things but knows that he has a crush on Kristina.**

**Kristina Romanoff (**Best I could come up with**)**

**Gender: Human, Nature Witch**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Honey Brown**

**Family: Sven (Horse), Olaf (White Shiba)**

**Powers: Can understand plants and animals**

**She's very loving and will help a person out when they need it. She's good friends with Jack and Zero since she's the only one other than Zero to tame Lily. She has a mysterious way with plants and animals and works in the same organization as Jack. She has a high resistance to cold and you can usually find her talking to Sven or Olaf. She is completely oblivious to Andy's crush on her.**

**Kaname Kuran**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Maroon Brown**

**Class: Night Class, Senior**

**Family: Juri Kuran (Mother), Haruka Kuran (Father), Yuki Kuran (Sister), Rido Kuran (Uncle), Senri Shiki (Cousin)**

**Powers: Telekinetic**

**The Prince of the Vampire Society, he's a master of deception and very strategic. Although he is usually indifferent but has a soft spot for Yuki. He no longer has to marry her since his parents decided to break the tradition. Doesn't know why he's suddenly taking an interest in Zero.**

**Yuki Kuran**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Vampire, Pureblood**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Maroon Brown**

**Class: Night Class, Junior**

**Family: Juri Kuran (Mother), Haruka Kuran (Father), Kaien Cross (Foster Father), Kaname Kuran (Brother), Zero Kiryu (Adoptive Sister), Rido Kuran (Uncle), Senri Shiki (Cousin)**

**Powers: Still developing**

**Even though she is the Princess of the Vampire Society, she has no sense of grace whatsoever. She's clumsy and pretty much stupid, but has a big heart to make up for it. She adores Kaname but only sees him as a brother. She loves Zero as a sister and can't wait to introduce her to her parents. She's happy that Jack came into the picture since she won't have to worry about her as much. She sort of has a secret crush on Ichiru but won't admit it. She thinks that Zero and Kaname would make a great couple, so she'll so anything in her power to make sure they get together, with a little help from her parents.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy: Rychan would like to inform you that she made the poll accessible and now awaits results


	2. Chapter 1

**A Frosty Message**

**Rychan: Time for the official first chapter.**

**Zero: Let's hope that they don't hate you.**

**Yuki: Don't be mean Zero.**

**Rychan: I own nothing!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Everyone stand back!" It's been a month since Rido's attack and the truth of the Night Class came out. Yuki was enrolled into the Night Class, so Yori and Ichiru took over her perfect duties, and doing a better job I might add.

"Please Miss, can you clear the path way?" Ichiru asked in a sweet tone, making his half of the girls obey. Yori managed to keep her half in check, until the gates opened.

"Idol-sempai!"

"Wild-sempai!"

"Kaname-sempai!"

The girl began stampeding towards the Night Class when, "Everyone back off right now or I'll give every single one of you a month's worth of detention."

Everyone turned around and saw the infamous Zero Kiryu. Her long, slightly curled silver was a bit messy and her lavender gray eyes were a bit cloudy, telling the world that she was sleeping before coming over.

The girls immediately backed away from the Night Class.

"Hello Nee-chan." Greeted Ichiru. Zero nodded towards her brother before a short brown blur tackled her.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed as she squeezed her older sister figure. Maria coming up from behind her, smiling slightly.

Zero smiled softly, "Hi Yuki."

"Um, Kiryu-san?" a young girl with circular glasses whispered, "Please accept these." She held out a small pink bag with a whit ribbon.

Zero gently took the bag from the girl, "Thank you."

The girl blushed a bright red before scurrying away. Zero turned towards the rest of the girls, giving them a stern stare. "Everyone go back to the dorms, it's almost curfew."

Thankfully they all went back without a fuss, though a few of them were blushing. "Did you fall asleep nest to your favorite tree again, Zero?" asked Yori.

"Sigh, yeah."

Yuki, being the nosy girl that she was, was trying to get the little bag, but Zero kept it out of her reach.

"What did you get, Zero?" Yuki asked, cursing her height.

Zero carefully pulled the ribbon loose and peeked inside, "Sugar cookies."

Yuki immediately tried to snatch the bag but all Zero had to do was slightly raise her arm to keep it out of reach. "Maria," Zero turned towards her other adoptive sister, "How many sweets did Yuki have today?"

Maria tilted her head to the side and put a finger on her chin, "Let's see, she had 6 chocolate parfaits, a dozen deluxe cupcakes, and 8 slices of triple chocolate cake."

Zero sighed as she put the bag in one of her pockets, "Yuki," Yuki stiffened as she recognized the tone in Zero's voice, "I'll make a deal with you, if you can manage to eat only **one** sweet a day until the weekend (currently Wednesday) you can come to dinner and I'll make you your favorite dessert, black forest cake."

Yuki automatically drooled at the words "Dinner", "Dessert", and "Black Forest Cake". "Deal."

Zero smiled softly again before looking back towards the Night Class, "Get to class."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later we find the Night Class waiting in the class room, Yuki, who was still thinking about the dinner Zero promised, was drooling in her seat. Maria giggled at the sight of the childish pureblood not aware of the wine red eyes staring at them.

"Kaname-sama," Ichijou called out, "Is something wrong?"

Kaname closed his eyes before replying, "No, it's nothing,"

Ichijou didn't believe him but knew that the pureblood can be very stubborn when he doesn't want to talk.

"Zero's been getting really pretty, right Maria?" Yuki sighed happily, "I mean she's was always pretty, but since Ichiru's back and with Yori helping her out she seems a lot calmer now."

Maria nodded, "It's nice to see her taking it easy these days, especially since she doesn't have to get you out of trouble." She giggled when Yuki slouched, a depressed aura surrounding her as she knew that Maria was right.

"Who does that girl think she is?!" Ruka growled as Aidou and Akatsuki were trying to ignore her.

"Aw," Aido teased, "Is little Ruka jealous that Kiryuu is becoming more attractive than you?"

"Be quiet, Aido!" She glared, her red cheeks proving her reason.

Suddenly the air around them turned cold and a girl giggling could be heard. "Aido, is this your doing?" Yuki asked with her teeth chattering.

"No." Aido said while holding onto Akatsuki for dear life, obviously creeped out by this.

"So this is the Night Class," said the giggling voice, "My cousin sure has her work cut out for her."

Kaname released his vampiric aura to threaten the voice, "Who are you?"

"Geeze, calm down princy," a strong wind blew open the windows as frost crept on them, "I was just having a little fun."

A pale hand grabbed the ledge and hoisted itself up and jumped in the room. A petite girl (still taller than Yuki though) stood in front of them. Her short, white windswept hair complimented her playful icy blue eyes. She was about as pale as Zero and wore a blue hoodie that hugged her slim figure (her rack is bigger than Yuki's though), brown shorts showing off her long legs revealing that she wore no shoes.

"Makes me wonder how you got all those followers." She laughed lightly her snapping her fingers making the frost disappear.

"So cool," Yuki whispered, but the white-haired girl heard her.

She looked towards Yuki and smiled, "You're Yuki Kuran Right?" she asked as she walked up to her before leaning over her desk, "She's right, you are cute." The girl giggled as she saw Yuki blush like a ripe tomato. She then noticed the frail vampire next to her. "Oh, hey Maria."

"Maria, you know her?" Yuki asked

Maria nodded, "course I do, she's Zero's cousin."

1….2….3…" What?!" exclaimed the entire classroom (sans Rima, Shiki, and Kaname) "Cousin?!"

The young girl leaned back with swirls for her eyes after that shriek. "I didn't Know Zero had a cousin?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"There's a lot you don't know about Zero, for example, did you know that she plays the piano?"

"Huh?!"

Kaname stared at the girl in disbelief as she cleaned one of her ears with her pinky, "Yeesh, for a bunch noble you sure are loud. Anyway the names Jack and I'm Zero's cousin."

"So that hunter still has some family left," Ruka growled, "and what kind of parent names their daughter Jack anyway?"

"Actually her real name is Jacklyn Overland Frost but she goes by Jack Frost." Maria explained.

Yuki's eyes began to sparkle, "Like the legend?"

Jack smirked and leaned over the desk again, "I take it you're a fan?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, Jack Frost is one of my favorite myths."

"It's nice to see another believer." She laughed before taking out a pen from her hoodie and began writing something in Yuki's note book. "I'll be staying with Ichiru and Zero at the headmaster's place, come on by and we'll talk." She gave Yuki a wink as she stopped writing.

Yuki looked down and saw a phone number with a snowflake next to it. She immediately pulled out her phone and jotted down the number into her contacts list.

"So Jack, what brings you here?" Maria asked.

"Oh, yeah," she reached into her packet and pulled out a white envelope, "I have a message to pass on to your president." She flicked the enveloped towards Kaname before landing on his desk. "You shouldn't lie to your friends you know."

Kaname's eyes widened as he watched her wave goodbye before jumping out the window.

"Sigh, she so awesome. "Everyone turned towards Yuki as she clutched the phone to her nonexistent chest. She noticed the stares and asked, "What?"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Maria giggled into her fist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In one of the Headmaster's many rooms, a soft and sweet was being played. The opened window was letting in the soft moon light. Long and slender fingers danced across the keys of the white grand piano. A small breeze pushed back some silver hair as the melody ended.

"Beautiful as always, cus." Zero turned to see her cousin sitting on the window sill.

"Did you deliver it?" she asked as she closed the piano.

Jack jumped off the sill into the room, walking towards her. "Yeah, but I don't' see why you didn't want to do it."

Zero just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she walked towards the door. Jack crossed her arms behind her head and sighed, "You keep this up and even Yuki will leave you."

Zero grabbed the knob and without turning towards her said, "Maybe that's the idea." She opened the door and left the room. Leaving Jack alone.

Jack sighed again before looking up at the moon, "That's what I'm worried about."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rychan: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
